Tilt latches are used with some examples of double hung windows to facilitate the tilting of the window sashes. Tilting of the window sashes allows for cleaning of the interior and exterior of the window sash while the operator is located, for instance, indoors. In at least some examples, tilt latches are actuated by the operator by applying hand pressure to tilt latches that are otherwise biased outwardly into the adjacent jambs. Actuation of the tilt latches allows for tilting of the window sash.
In some examples, the operator must simultaneously actuate each of two tilt latches installed on opposite sides of the window sash to enable tilting of the sash. The tilt latches must be individually operated and held in a retracted orientation to permit tilting. In other words, the tilt latches are biased into the projected orientation when released, and it is correspondingly difficult to actuate each of the tilt latches while tilting the sash at the same time.
Additionally, at least some examples of tilt latches are located in the center on the bottom check rail. This location coincides with the center of the balance tube. Such an arrangement limits the engagement available for the latch within the jamb and hinders structural performance (e.g., security and wind load). Additionally, tilt latches in this location limits the size of sash balances.
Further, where tilt latches are incorporated within a bottom check rail a pocket is created in the check rail that spans the slot and tenon joints to permit housing of the tilt latch and the components associated with the tilt latch including, but not limited to, the latch housing, the tilt latch bolt, a spring to bias the tilt latch bolt, pins or slides for finger or hand actuation, access orifices to reach the pins or slides and the like. This arrangement compromises the strength of the joints.